


Sentai World

by snooperj



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: Gen, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: After stumbling into Rider Town, Yamato tries to come up with ways to possibly do the same for his fellow Sentai. The rather timely appearance of Ikari Gai helps things move into motion.





	1. The Search for Sosuke

**Author's Note:**

> Following my partner's introduction of Sentai Town here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9634076
> 
> Here's the start of my own little project focusing on the Sentai fandom. Succeeding chapters will only involve more of our favorite characters!

It had been only been half an hour since Yamato had wracked his brains for a feasible way to make Sentai Town a reality. Using what he knew of Sentai history, he began to wonder if there was anyone of the previous teams who could make it happen. Some immediate thoughts that came to mind for him included anything similar to parallel dimensions than actual time travel. “Well.. there’s still the matter of how to get in touch with them isn’t there…” he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Misao was outdoors, fishing as he usually did. Blissfully unaware of what his fellow Jyuohgers were doing, he took advantage of the calm the outdoors often brought him. This was quickly severed by a loud cry from the distance.

“MISAO-KUN!!!!!" A man with dirty blonde hair and a silver jacket came running up to him, cradling what looked to be a thick binder. A large, toothy grin was plastered on the newcomer's face.

Misao furrowed his brows for a while before his eyes widened in recognition. “…AAAAAAAH, GAI-SENPAI!!”

Gai nodded vigorously. “Long time no see~~” he said happily. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you went back with Marvelous-san and the others?”

“When we left, I realized I hadn’t updated my binder in a while, and since you all were still here and we’re waiting for the next group of Sentai, I asked them to drop me off because I have a TON of questions!!!” 

Misao nodded, reeling in his fishing hook since there was hardly any reason for him to continue with the activity. “I’ll do my best to answer them!”

“YOSH!! So, can you tell me where I can find Yamato?”

Misao, eager to answer any questions, deflated at the mention of his fellow Jyuohger and began to curl up in depression. “As usual, Yamato is the center of attention…” he mumbled.

“Don’t misunderstand!! Both you and Yamato can really help me get this updated with all the experiences you’ve had! It will definitely help to have this later on when any of them come back like what happened before,” Gai explained quickly.

Gathering himself, Misao looked up at Gai before he slowly nodded. “Ok… I guess that makes sense. He should be in the treehouse…” he explained, getting up and leading the way.

When they arrived, Yamato was the first to greet them. “Misao-kun, and Gai-san too!” he greeted.

“It’s been a while~” Gai responded. 

Misao cleared his throat in attempts to explain the visit. “Yamato, Gai-san is here to—“

“This is perfect timing!” Yamato interjected, moving up to Gai. “There’s an idea I’ve been thinking about lately, and I was wondering if you could help me.”

“What kind of idea?” Gai asked, setting his binder down on the table.

“I actually stumbled across Kamen Rider Town when I was looking for Leo recently…”

“EH?! BUT I THOUGHT THAT PLACE WAS ONLY A LEGEND?” Gai asked in surprise.

“What was it like?” Misao asked curiously.

“It was actually really good… All the Kamen Riders who finished their cycles relocate there… So I thought it would be good to have the same for Super Sentai somehow…”

“Well, if you put it that way, then there’s only really one option if it’s to achieve something akin to that,” Gai prompted with a smile.

“Engine Sentai Go-Onger, right?” Yamato pointed out.

Gai nodded vigorously. “SOU SOU!! We can go and look for Esumi Sosuke to see if they still have access to the other Braneworlds!” he explained. 

"How is that going to help? I don't think I'm following..." Misao pointed out in worry.

Gai and Yamato turned to him eagerly to explain. “We’re living in a Braneworld aptly called Human World. The Go-Onger's Engine buddies are from a different world called Machine World," the Sentai superfan began. "There exist other types of worlds..."

"Kind of like an alternate reality," Yamato supplied.

"Where conditions and norms are different," Gai finished. 

"Similar to Jyuland... before the Link Cube fused with the Earth that is," Yamato added.

Misao nodded slowly, beginning to understand. "So... there's another Braneworld we can make use of...?" He voiced out curiously. “Would it be habitable?"

“Sosuke-san and Speedor would know the answer to that one! Luckily I know where we can go and find them!" Gai announced happily.

“OI YAMATO!!” Boomed the voice of Leo as he came into the house. 

“Leo, volume,” Yamato scolded, shooting him a pointed glare.

The Jyuman grinned sheepishly. “Oh, Misao’s here too! And Gai-san as well? Are you holding a secret meeting or something?” Leo accused.

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Misao reasoned out.

“We were just about to head out to look for Sosuke-san!!!” Gai announced eagerly. “Do you want to come along?” he invited.

“Of course I do!” Leo proclaimed, slinging his arms over both Yamato and Misao as he squeezed in between them. “I’m not letting Yamato go out all on his own!” he added for good measure.

"Leo, maybe it's better if you stayed..." Yamato suggested.

"Why should I?!" The Jyuman demanded.

"I don't see the trouble in him coming along~" Gai told him in reassurance.

"The more the merrier, right?" Misao considered.

Yamato, realizing he was outvoted, sighed heavily. "Alright, you can come. But keep your voice even," he requested.

"YOSH!!!!" Leo roared out happily.

"Next stop: Esumi Racetrack!" Gai announced as he lead the three Jyuohgers away.


	2. Braneworld Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a unified wish of creating a Sentai equivalent of Rider Town, the group of Yamato, Misao, Leo and Gai set off in search of one of the previous sentai Reds - Esumi Sosuke of the Go-Ongers, in hopes of gaining more insight into making that dream a reality.

The three Jyuohgers followed Gai a couple of towns over to locate Go-On Red. During their commute, Gai was eagerly giving them some essential trivia about the senpai they were visiting to make it feel less awkward. Although it was really more to keep Leo in check (since he would otherwise just casually walk up to the guy and make assumptions), Yamato thought that the information would serve useful later on.

Gai grinned ear to ear when he spotted the archway that designated the Racetracks where Sosuke was known to own. “We made it!” he cheered, running up towards it. 

The sound of revving engines could be heard in the near distance as the rest of the group caught up to Gai to catch a glimpse of the racetrack from the top of the stands. A single racecar was speeding down the track, making very efficient drifts at the corners with hardly any errors.

“That’s amazing,” Yamato noted as they watched it zip past the finish line and halt to a screeching stop. The driver disembarked the car and pulled off his helmet, revealing a man with spiky red hair.

“THAT’S HIM!!” Gai proclaimed, looking around for a staircase and proceeded to run down while simultaneously waving around a hand. “SOSUKE-SAN!!!!” Gai called out in greeting.

“Gai-san! Wait!!!” Misao called out as he, Yamato and Leo quickly tried to follow in the pursuit.

“The maintenance seems to be effective Renn,” Sosuke called out as he handed his helmet over to to his chief mechanic.

“Aren’t you Kousaka Renn?!” Gai identified. “IT’S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!!” he added giddily.

“That name sounds familiar...” Leo said, scrunching his eyebrows in thought.

Renn took the helmet and turned to the approaching group with a smile. “And who are these...?” he asked his friend.

“Hey, you’re that kid with the Gokaigers,” Sosuke identified, pointing over to Gai.

“HAI! I’m Ikari Gai! And these are Yamato, Misao and Leo! They’re part of the Jyuohgers!” the Gokaiger explained happily.

“Oh, members from the most recent cycles that ended,” Renn acknowledged, interest piqued. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Nope, I definitely know the name, but I just can’t put my finger on it!” Leo exclaimed in frustration.

“You should introduce yourself properly Renn,” Sosuke suggested, jokingly nudging him on the arm.

“Well, if it’s necessary…” Renn turned to the group, clearing his throat and started doing his pose. “Subari Sekai! Go-On Blue!”

“AAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Leo exclaimed in recognition.

“THAT WAS AMAZING!!” Gai cheered like the fanboy that he was.

“So, what brings you all out here?” Renn asked curiously.

“We came looking for your help!” Misao explained.

The former Go-Ongers looked at each other for a while. “Our cycle is long over, and I’m pretty sure none of you are borrowing the power of former Sentai like the Gokaigers did, otherwise that would literally be pirating from a group of pirates,” Renn pointed out. “And Sosuke already entrusted that to you,” he added, shifting over to Gai.

“And we can’t thank you enough for that! But this is about something else! We were wondering if you were still in contact with Speedor-san?” Gai asked.

Sosuke crossed his arms. “Well, sure. But it’s not like I can contact him in an instant,” he pointed out.

At that point, a portal opened in the sky as revving engines could be heard overheard. 

“Is that…”

Speedor came through and landed in the middle of the race track as the group jogged up to the huge machine.

“AIBO!” Sosuke called. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured I’d come pay a visit like old times… But looks like I’m not your only visitor. Is this a bad time?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen you in this huge state Speedor-san!!” Gai quipped happily.

“This is great timing, we wanted to ask you both something important,” Yamato began. “Have you heard of Rider Town?”

“The place where all past Kamen Riders gather? I’ve heard of it,” Renn responded. “Up until now, I was sure it was just a rumor though.”

“I…sort of stumbled in myself before,” Yamato explained. “And it got me thinking: Why can’t we build the same?"

“A place for all Sentai to retire to?” Sosuke considered. “That’s going to take more than a single town you know.”

“Not to mention the Riders complaining that we stole their idea,” Renn added.

“It wouldn’t be stealing if the idea itself is great in the first place!” Leo defended. 

“Besides… it keeps any hostility divided between Riders and Sentai, don’t you think so?” Misao offered.

“How do you propose we even make that possible?” Sosuke asked.

“We were hoping you could help us with that actually,” Yamato suggested, glancing over to Speedor. “With your help too, if possible.”

Shifting his gaze between his Engine partner and Yamato, Sosuke frowned. “Are you suggesting… what I think you’re suggesting?”

“We just want to see if there was any alternate place that’s unoccupied that we could use as a base of operations,” Misao suggested.

Renn was stroking his chin thoughtfully, starting to realize where this was going. “And by alternate place, you mean…”

Yamato nodded. “Another Braneworld.”

“Is there any?” Sosuke asked, directing the question over to Speedor.

“Doru doru! There should be some! We already chased the Gaiarks away from most of them, so it should be clear and secure enough to at least canvas it,” Speedor answered. “I can make a breach into it, but will the rest of you have a way to follow?” 

“Don’t worry about that, we’ve got these!!” Leo announced in a boisterous voice, holding out his Jyuoh Changer proudly. Yamato and Misao did the same with their respective changers.

“This is exciting!!” Gai cheered, taking out his Gokai Cellular.

“We’ll head off to go Braneworld hopping then!” Sosuke cheered as he started heading towards Speedor.

“That jumpsuit’s rented,” Renn reminded him.

"As soon as I get changed!” Sosuke corrected, making a complete 180 degree turn and headed off to change out of his racing gear.


End file.
